If I Fall In Love Again
by Mi Querida
Summary: A meets a girl who's half like S, half like the guy he used to be. He just wanted to help, but what happens if they fall in love in the process? What will happen to AS relationship? AkitoSana forever! I've been lazy, but I'm back! Chapter 6 now up!
1. Chapter one

Summary: This is set after the 10th (and last) manga of Kodomo no Omocha. Akito comes back from Japan to find out that he now has to take rehab in New York, which is even better than the one in Los Angeles. When he moves there, he meets a new girl who's half like Sana, half like the guy he used to be. He doesn't want her to live this way, so he helps her, but Akito's been a little lonely lately without Sana, so what happens when they gets to close and fall in love?  
  
Hi there! It's nice to meet ya! I'm AkitoSana-chan! This is my first fic I've uploaded. But it's my 2nd Kodomo no Omocha fic. I'll upload it later. Maybe.  
  
Hayama-ChiChi: Hayama-Father Ne: Okay Kami-sama: God Hentai: Pervert Ja ne: See ya Atashi: Girl form of I'm No: Is/Am  
  
Chapter one:  
  
"Akito-kun!" cried a usually hyper girl. "Call me when you get back, ne!?!?"  
  
Akito nodded, silently wishing she would calm down; she was causing a big commotion.  
  
"Kami-sama!" cried somebody. "It's Sana-chan!"  
  
Then came someone else's voice, "Oh, yeah, didn't you know? She comes to the airport a lot, always with that guy!"  
  
"Ooh, he's pretty hot!"  
  
Sana and Akito were now 17. They had been going out for 4 years now, and Akito was afraid Sana might want something more.  
  
Leaning down, they shared a quick, yet passionate kiss and Akito leaned towards her ear. "Stay a virgin for me, OK?" he whispered.  
  
Sana turned deep red. "H-H-HENTAI!" she yelled, taking out her hammer. She bonked him on the head, over and over again. "AHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA! STILL TOO SLOW, HAYAMA!" she yelled, going back to her old name.  
  
"Whoops." she sweatdropped. "Old habits die hard."  
  
"Hayama Akito, to the boarding plane-thingy!" (A/N: *sweatdrops* I was just on a plane, like, yesterday, and I already forgot what they say...~_~)  
  
"Well, Akito! You'd better go!"  
  
Akito nodded. "Ja ne, Kurata."  
  
"Atashi no Sana!"  
  
Akito grabbed her arm and brought his lips to meet hers. "Whoops. My bad." He then turned to leave.  
  
"Ja ne, Akito!" Sana cried, watching him walk away. "I'll stay a virgin! For now anyway! But get back quickly cause you don't know how long that'll be!"  
  
There was a murmur through the crowd, who obviously had heard it wrong.  
  
"Sana's not a virgin?"  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"I wonder who the father is?"  
  
"I bet it's Kamura Naozumi-kun!"  
  
"Really?! Nao-kun!?!"  
  
"I heard that they're really engaged!"  
  
"But I heard they were already married!"  
  
"I heard he raped her and then left with all their money and now she's pregnant and she has to live on welfare and write stories in little cafe napkins!"  
  
They all sweatdropped.  
  
Akito sighed as he got off the plane. He really did not like them. It was too high for him. He hated heights. Why couldn't people learn to keep their feet on the ground?  
  
"Akito!!" he heard someone yell. He turned and caught a glimpse of someone with brown hair before he was glomped.  
  
"Mmph!" he yelled.  
  
"Natsumi, you're choking him!" he heard someone laugh.  
  
Slowly, Natsumi let go off him. "Oh! I'm so glad your back! So glad! We're moving soon! We were afraid you wouldn't make it in time!"  
  
Akito blinked. "What?"  
  
Hayama-ChiChi looked at him. "We're moving to New York. There's much better rehab there. So good that you'll only need another year instead of five." (A/N: I forgot how long he was supposed to be there, but oh well. Here it was 9. Wasn't it really 3, though? *shrugs*)  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Hayama-ChiChi smiled. "We're leaving--" He looked at his watch. "NOW!"  
  
"WHAT!?!" Natsumi cried, and they all began to run towards the gate which was all the way on the other side of the airport. 


	2. Chapter two

Hi again! Thanks for the nice reviews! You people are so nice! Anyway, this is what I forgot last time:  
  
THE DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Kodomo no Omocha! Do I look like Miho Obana to you?   
  
Okie! ^-^ Now that that's done, let's say hi to my wonderful reviewers, ne??  
  
KoiKoro: ^__^ Thanks! And don't worry, of course it's Akito/Sana! I wouldn't make it any other way! Akito/Sana forever!  
  
emiki no da: You could always read some manga translations online while your waiting. I only have volumes 2-6. I read the rest online. One site I would suggest is Monochrome (http://www.obliviousgirl.net/monochrome/kodocha.html). She only has 1-6, 8, & 10, but she gives you a good site for 7 & 10, called Kodomo no Omocha: Marmalade Boy on Crack (http://kodocha.isgreat.net/). Hope that helped (of course these are word translations, I couldn't find any others...~_~)!  
  
Hayama-ChiChi: Hayama-Father  
  
Daijoubu: Are you okay?  
  
Nani: What?  
  
Iie: No  
  
Be-da: What an anime character says when they pull down their eye (^^;) and stick out their tounge.  
  
Arigato: Thank you  
  
Hai: Yes  
  
Hentai: Pervert  
  
Moshi moshi: Hello  
  
Oyasumi: Good night  
  
And now...  
  
Chapter two:   
  
The plane took 5 and a half hours. By the time they got there, it was 5:00 AM California time (about 8:00 AM New York time). They had some of Hayama-ChiChi's friends pick them up. Natsumi slept while Hayama-ChiChi chatted to his friends. Akito, however, just stared out the window.  
  
One of the guys, Yamato, looked back at Akito. "Daijoubu, Akito?"  
  
Akito, without turning from the window, nodded. "Sana..."  
  
"Eh? Nani, Akito?"  
  
Akito jumped. He hadn't realized he had said her name out loud.  
  
"N-Nothing."  
  
Natsumi smirked. "Aaaakito." she whispered.   
  
He jumped again. He hadn't realized she was awake. "What do you want, Natsumi?"  
  
"Call me Natsumi!" she made an oddly sweet face. "Anyway, Akito, having some fantasies about a 'certain someooone?'"   
  
Akito karate-chopped her.   
  
"Owww! Akito!" she screamed, trying to block herself.   
  
"We're here!" Hayama-ChiChi said quickly, probably trying to stop their fight. Akito and Natsumi stopped fighting long enough to get a glance at their new home.  
  
"Whoa!" Natsumi gasped, her eyes becoming round. Akito was also surprised (although he didn't show it, of course). And for good reason, too. Infront of them was a mansion.  
  
"Dad!" Natsumi squealed. "You didn't tell us we were going to live in a mansion! I didn't even know they had room for mansions here!"  
  
Yamato grinned. "These parts of Long Island do, Natsumi. I live next door." he got out of the car and held out his hand. "Want me to show you around?"  
  
For some reason Natsumi turned red when she grabbed Yamato's hand. "S-s-sure!" as she and Yamato left, she made a face at Akito. "Be-da! You can bring all my bags to my room, Akito!" her face lost it's mean look. "Arigato, Akito."  
  
Akito blinked. "Your welcome," he whispered as she walked off. Natsumi winked at him before turning to catch up to Yamato.  
  
"Ahh, Akito!" Akito turned and saw Hayama-ChiChi's other friend, Chiaki, trying to lift some bags. "Can you help me out here?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Akito walked into his room and collapsed on his bed.   
  
"Sana..." he whispered. He felt like he'd been seperated from her all over again. Sighing, he turned on the T.V. Luckily Chiaki and Yamato had gone through the trouble to get some Japanese channels. As usual, Sana was on. Some commercial about soap and all those bath & body works things.  
  
Akito felt his face grow hot as he watched her take a shower (A/N: covered, of course. Poor Akito-kun. He's probably getting turned on by Sana going, "Oh, oh, oh!" like the women in those commercials. ^^;;). He watched her, wishing she was next to him. He knew exactly what she'd be saying right now. "Hey, Akito! Shut that off, hentai! How dare you watch me take a shower! Your probably getting turned on by it! HENTAI!" and then she would hit him with her toy hammer...  
  
More out of habit than anything, he rubbed his head, remembering what she had said. Call me when you get back, ne!?!?  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number he had memorized by heart.   
  
"Moshi moshi? This is the Kurata residence. Sagami Rei speaking."   
  
Akito felt slightly disheartened by the person on the phone. "Ah, this is Hayama Akito. Is Sana there?"  
  
Rei also seemed to feel disheartened. "Hold on."   
  
Akito heard some muffled voices talking before Rei came back on the phone. "She's out filming Kodocha...With her guest Kamura Naozumi."   
  
Akito's blood boiled. Kamura!?! How dare he! But, still, semi-politely, he said, "Oh, arigato, Sunglasses. I'll leave now so you can stay by the phone wishing your girlfriend would call so you and her could get it on. I know you probably feel disheartened that she sleeps with actors more than you." and ignoring Rei's "why you's", he hung up.   
  
"Sana..." he whispered. "I know you'd want me to sleep, since tommorow's my 1st day of school...Oyasumi, Sana." and he fell asleep dreaming of Sana.  
  
Hope you liked it! Ne, it sucked, right? ^___^ But still, tommorow's the 1st day of school! Ooh, what's gonna happen? ^___^ I think you should know what's gonna happen from the summary, but... *shrugs* 


	3. Chapter three

Hi! Here's chappy 3! Buh 1st, to my reviewers:  
  
Ryuumi-Chan: EH~? At my house? Do I know you? *blinks and lookies at her xanga* Oh yeah~! Now I remember! You're the stalker with the multiple personalities, ne??? Waii! Do you really~~~~ go to my house? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *grins* Cool! Anyway, here's the next chappy! Hope ya like!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo no Omocha! Wish I did (so Akito would be mine...*_*), but I don't! So there!  
  
Oh, and incase you were wondering, they got there on Sunday and slept the whole day. So now it's Monday, their first day of school!  
  
Nani: What  
  
Obaa-san: Old lady  
  
Ohayou: Good morning  
  
Hayama-ChiChi: Hayama-Father  
  
Bai: Bye  
  
Ne: Okay  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Akito woke up to the sound of his beautiful sister's voice screaming to get up.  
  
"Nani, obaa-san?" he asked.  
  
Natsumi gasped and looked at him, fire in her eyes. "O-o-obaa-san!?!"  
  
"You heard what I said, you old hag," Akito shot back at her, getting up from his bed.   
  
Natsumi glared at him before leaving so he could get changed.  
  
"At least we don't have to wear uniforms..." Akito muttered, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt. He then went downstairs in the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked into the dining room where Hayama-ChiChi, Natsumi, Yamato, & Chiaki were talking. They all stopped when he entered.  
  
"Ah! Akito! Ohayou!" Chiaki called.  
  
"Ohayou," Akito muttered, nodding to him and Yamato. Natsumi & Hayama-ChiChi stared at him, shocked, while Yamato and Chiaki, not knowing any better, smiled at him.   
  
Akito ignored his father and sister's stares and instead turned to Yamato and Chiaki.  
  
"So how do I get to school from here?" he asked them.  
  
"Well..." Yamato said, and he started explaining how to get there from here. He even gave Akito a little map so he wouldn't get lost.  
  
"Okay, I'm going early. Bai." he said, and then he walked out the front door, looking at the map Yamato had given him. But before he could get a good look at it, he was distracted by some noise from the house 3 doors off.   
  
"You son of a bitch! I told you not to touch it!"  
  
"I swear! It wasn't me! I wouldn't touch your stuff! I wasn't even home at the time! I was with Li--"  
  
"You're always with Libby and your other lesbian friends!"  
  
"Don't call them that!"  
  
There was a loud noise and a scream. "Don't you tell me what to do! I feed you, don't I!?! I give you shelter! Clothes! I took you in! I didn't have to!"  
  
"Don't you sound like your so righteous for taking me in!"  
  
"What the f*ck did you just say!?! Get out of her! OUT, I say!"  
  
Suddenly there was another loud bang and someone went tumbling down the steps.   
  
"Don't come back until you fix that additude! Or better yet-don't come back at all!"   
  
A backpack was thrown on top of the figure.  
  
"Oww! Well, maybe I won't with you as a father!" the girl then grabbed her backpack and walked right into Akito, who had been staring at this scene the whole time.  
  
"Oh! Heh heh! Did you see that!?!" she laughed it off, as if it was nothing. "My father and I, we love to do plays like that! Bwahahahahaha!"   
  
The girl had dirty blonde hair with blonde highlights that had the appearance of once being combed & put back into a ponytail. Now, however, it was untidy and Akito had the impression that the scrunchie she had used to tye back was now stuck in that thick hair.   
  
Her eyes were brown and were positively glowing with delight at meeting a new friend. However, behind that glow was something that Akito recognized only too well-sorrow, fear, & pain.  
  
When Akito said nothing, the girl plowed on. "Are you Japanese? You look it! Oh! You must be! You are, aren't you!"  
  
Akito, a bit taken back by her openness, simply nodded.  
  
"That's so cool! I love everything Japanese---Well, maybe except the food--I love the anime, the manga, the language," she continued to blab about everything she loved.  
  
Akito blinked. "You speak Japanese?"  
  
"Yup!" she blinked. "Oh! I haven't even introduced myself! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"---Akito suddenly had the impression of being plunged into a shoujo-manga (A/N: Little does Akito know...Bwahahahahahahahaha...)---"I'm Sara Kodoku! And you are?"  
  
"Hay---I mean, Akito Hayama." he felt so wierd saying that.   
  
"Nice t' meet ya, Akito-kun! D'ya mind me callin' ya that?? You don't, right? Ne, ne, ne???"  
  
"I don't have a choice now, do I?"  
  
Sara blinked, then laughed. "I knew you wouldn't care! Hahahahaha!" she put her arm over Akito's shoulders. "Ya know, I have the feeling we're gonna be good friends!"  
  
Akito just grumbled.  
  
"I was just wondering, can you run fast?"  
  
Akito looked at her. "Why?"  
  
"Because we're 15 minutes late!"  
  
They ran all the way to class.   
  
"Yes! We made it!" Sara yelled, punching the air.  
  
"Late again, Sara?" a sly voice asked.  
  
"Oh no..." Sara whispered, hiding behind Akito.   
  
"Don't try to hide from me, Ms. Kodoku! Detention!"  
  
"Aww...but...Ms. Shizuku!" Sara whined, coming out from Akito. "I hadda bring the new kid to class!"  
  
"Ah, yes," Ms. Shizuku said, looking at her papers. "Akito Hayama. YOU'RE late, too. But, because it's your first day, Mr. Hayama, you don't get detentions."  
  
"Yay!" Sara yelled, punching the air again.  
  
Ms. Shizuku looked firmly at Sara over her glasses. "I said Mr. Hayama. Are you Mr. Hayama?"  
  
Sara looked at Akito. "No, but can't we pretend that he has a split personality? Just for today?"  
  
"That's it! 3 weeks detention!"  
  
"Awww..."  
  
"What was that, MS. KODOKU!?!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing."  
  
"Now, kindly, go to your seat. Mr. Hayama, you can sit next to Sara. Now class, turn to page----"  
  
A bunch of laughing interrupted Ms. Shizuku. Akito looked at what they were laughing out, finally figuring that they were laughing at Sara.  
  
"Hah hah! Can't walk right, can you, Kodoku!?!" Akito looked down and realized that Sara indeed was not walking right. Instead of her toes pointing straight, they were pointing at each other.  
  
Akito blinked and looked at Sara for an explanation. None was given, however. She, instead, was staring at the girl who said that.   
  
"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Sara laughed. "Nope! That's what makes me original! Unlike you idiots who just follow the monkey leader!"  
  
The class all turned white except for that one particular girl. "Oh, a monkey now, am I?" she asked, grinning. "I guess that means that all the monkies are better than have passed you, Sara. They're straighter than you, to. But I guess with those gay parents you had, it would be natural for the kid to be retarted and gay."  
  
Sara turned red & her eyes began to tear. But she did not cry. "How...how could you say that!?! You bitch!"  
  
"Now, Sara! REALLY!" said Mr. Shizuku. "That's not necessary!"  
  
Sara, without looking at the teacher, said, "Oh, shut up, who the hell cares what you have to say?" she walked over to the girl. "Retarted and gay, am I?" a faint smiled plagued her lips, making Akito shiver slightly. She then punched the girl in the stomache.  
  
Hehe! Hope ya like chappy 3! Akito finally met Sara! Incase you're wondering why I picked that name---because it's so close to Sana! Say it with me. Saa-na. Saa-ra. Only a letter difference! So when Akito means to say Sana, he says Sara and causes big problems! Hahahaha! I'm evil! Anyway, Sara's a little scary, isn't she? Hmm...I originally didn't make her this way. But Sara's a bit of both Akito and Sana! Since I'm bored, let's see what's the same between them, shall we?  
  
When they like something...  
  
Akito: may occassionally smile, and eat more slowly if it is food. "I don't hate it."   
  
Sana/Sara: Will beam and scream their hearts content out. "Oh! I love it! I love it! It's so cute! Thank you soooo much!"  
  
When they are extremely angry...  
  
Akito: Will stay cool and say, "shut up," or some other come-back, and then put on his head phones or something to drown out the voice.  
  
Sara: Will scream and scream and scream and resort to violence!  
  
Sana: Will scream and scream and scream and get revenge!  
  
When they are extremely upset...  
  
Akito/Sara: Will shun themself away from the world, but it won't work and their grades will gradually begin to slip.  
  
Sana: Will get herself busy with work 


	4. Chapter four

Hi! Thanks for all the nice reviews, reviewers! Let's name them!  
  
Animegrl77: *giggles* Glad you like my fic! Still think yours is better though...-_-;;; Anyway, update your fic soon! I love the idea of Akito getting another crush! ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kodomo no Omocha! *tear* But I do own Yamato, Chiaki, Sara, Sara's daddy, Ms. Shizuku, Vi, CiCi, Libby, Sara and Akito's class, and other people that weren't in the manga of Kodomo no Omocha (watched the anime but didn't really like it/get it since I watched it all out of order so this fic is only based on the manga).   
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The class all gasped.   
  
"S-S-Sara!" Ms. Shizuku managed.   
  
Sara turned to the teacher, eyes filling up, then fled the room, crying.   
  
Akito looked at Sara's retreating form, then turned back to the class. "God, what the hell is wrong with you people!?!" he then ran after Sara. He saw her go outside and followed her. She sat below a tree and so did he.  
  
"I-I'm not r-really as s-strong a-as I seem," she sobbed. "I-I'm not n-nearly as strong a-as I seem."  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Akito said, uncomfortable with Sara.   
  
"No, it's not!" she cried. "You saw how I was walking, didn't you? I try to laugh it off, like I'm original, but it really hurts. I have a whole bunch of problems. Adenoids & tonsils removed, ears getting tubes in them, messed-up hips that hurt all the time. I even have to get surgery soon," she paused and looked at Akito, tears falling down her face. "And...I'm afraid...really afraid! I know it'll make me better...but I keep thinking that I'd rather live with my hips than get surgery...but I know if I wait too long I'll never be able to walk again..." she hastily wiped her tears. "S-Sorry, Akito! I shouldn't be b-bothering you with all my pr-problems!" She was now hiccupping.   
  
Akito patted her back. "I-I don't mind..."  
  
Sara smiled back at him. "You don't have to act you like that, you know. All formal. We're friends, ya know! Friends act more like this!" and she moved over and gave him a big hug.   
  
Akito froze. A girl he had known for not even a day was hugging him.   
  
Sara felt him tighten up. "Oh, geez!" she giggled, pulling away from him. "If it bothers you so much..." she pretended to cry again. Akito had to admit, she was good. But still, he used the usual hard boy additude.  
  
"Don't give me that crap."   
  
Sara stopped pretending to cry and looked up at Akito, a big grin on her face. "Oh, so now you're going to act all big boy?"  
  
Akito didn't get what she was getting at. "Yeah, so?"   
  
Sara grinned, if possible, even more. "I'm gonna change all that!" she moved even closer to him. "Is the widdle baby tickleish?"  
  
Akito gulped. He didn't know if he was or not. No one had even dared to touch him, besides Sana that is. He felt his throat tighten up at the thought of Sana. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize what Sara was doing.  
  
Sara, correctly reading Akito's expression, slowly sat on top of him.  
  
"Eh heh heh...Akito-kun?" she asked in her sweetest voice, causing him to come to.  
  
"Huh!?! Wha?" he noticed she was on top of him, but, being the person he was, didn't even blush. "Get off of me! Bra-less brat!"  
  
Sara didn't know Sana so she wouldn't know that he had called her that by accident, still caught up in his thoughts about Sana.   
  
"Eh? A bra-less brat, am I? Do you really want to see?" she shifted slightly so that her chest was right in front of Akito's face. He could see a small outline of the black bra Sara was wearing.  
  
"So..." Sara said, grinning evilly. "See anything good? Or maybe I need to take this off to?" she grabbed her shirt about to pull it up.   
  
"I'd rather not see, you probably wear a bra so you're not left out, flatsy." Akito grabbed her arms, exposing his armpits, which was exactly what Sara had been waiting for. She leaned over and began to tickle him.  
  
"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" she yelled, triumphantly at the helpless Akito, rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"G-get o-off of me-meee! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Sara?" Sara looked up and Akito managed to push her off of him. She got up and helped him up.   
  
He turned to look. 3 girls had walked out and were now staring at Sara and Akito with shocked expressions.   
  
"S-Sara w-were you..." the girl allowed her voice to trail off.  
  
"Yup!" Sara laughed, patting Akito on the back. "Akito and I were just getting it on! Right, Akito?"  
  
Akito pulled away from her. "We were?"  
  
Sara laughed even harder. "Ahahaha! Akito dear, don't you remember?" she turned to the girls, and, as though Akito couldn't hear her, continued. "He's a little shy...It's only his first time, after all...He was a little anxious and didn't want to, but I dominated over him! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
The girls looked from Sara and Akito in shock, before bursting out laughing.  
  
"Sara! You really had us goin' there!" another girl laughed.  
  
"Yeah! To think..." the last girl turned her expression to mock serious. "Poor, innocent Sara gettin' some..."  
  
"Hey! I was serious!" Sara said, pretending to be hurt. "Right, Akito?"  
  
"Oh yeah, madly, passionately, we made love out here in the grass until you so rudely interrupted..." Akito remembered when he had almost said that. Back when he was dating Fuuka...  
  
The 4 girls burst into laughter.   
  
"Eh??? Not bad, for your '1st time,' Akito!" the bold girl grinned. "Anyway, we're out here because Shizuku wants to take ya now..." she let her eyes trail to Akito. "Both of ya..."  
  
Sara and that same girl laughed wholeheartedly. One girl frowned at Sara and the girl while the other one laughed nervously.  
  
"N-no, that's not what Libby means. Actually what she means is that Ms. Shizuku wants to talk to you and Akito..."  
  
"Ah, screw her, CeCe!" The bold girl, Libby, said the girl.  
  
"B-but..." the shy girl, CeCe, continued.  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Sara assured CeCe.  
  
"Oh, come on!" the last girl said, rolling her eyes. "It was funny, but enough is enough!"  
  
"Aw, Vi..." Sara whined.  
  
"ENOUGH." The girl with red hair, Vi, said firmly.  
  
"Alright, alright," Sara sighed. "Ruin our fun, will ya..." she muttered, then brightened up. "Let's all officially introduce ourselves!"  
  
"Oh, fine, but only if we walk at the same time." Vi said huffly. "I'm Vivian. Vivian Egao."   
  
"But we call her Vi!" Sara said, happily. Akito studied Vivian. She had long, red hair and hazel eyes.   
  
"Hi." said the girl Akito remembered to be called CeCe. "I'm Cecile Dou'Hou. But they sometimes call me CeCe." CeCe had short brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"And finally, I'm the most important!" The girl named Libby said, pushing them all away. "I'm Elizabeth Tenshi." she glared at Akito. "But you call me Elizabeth, you die. I'm known only as Libby in these here parts." Libby had black hair on a bun on the top of her hair. Her eyes were gold.  
  
"Contacts," said Libby, noticing Akito was staring at her eyes. "You'll never know what my eye color is."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Libby," said Sara. "You guys go ahead. We gotta go get it on with ole' Shizuku..."  
  
The 3 girls nodded and turned a corner. Sara and Akito kept going straight until they reach Ms. Shizuku's classroom.  
  
"Ladies 1st," said Sana, bowing.   
  
Akito laughed as he walked in. "Yeah, I guess I am more of a girl than you. Have more chest than you, anyway."  
  
Sara grinned and looked Akito up and down. "And what about down there? Mind if I take a look? I mean, if you are a girl..."  
  
Akito smirked. "Oh, really, you wanna look down there? Go--" he was interrupted by Ms. Shizuku.  
  
"Ahem! As interesting as this is, I'd like to get on with it!"  
  
Sara stifled a laugh.   
  
"Now, Mr. Hayama," Shizuku said, turning to him. "We need someone who could show you around all day."  
  
"I could!" Sara said, happily.  
  
"Eh? What? No, I don't think. Well, you know...I don't want your grades to fall...and well...kids have more time...and..." Shizuku stuttered.  
  
"Don't worry! It's no problem! I'm the smartest in the class! I could show him around! 'Sides, Akito here is pretty smart, he's in all the advanced classes with me! I only have a few extra classes!" Sara babbled, looking down at his class list, which was laying on Shizuku's desk.  
  
"Well...what do you think, Mr. Hayama?"  
  
"Who cares," Akito muttered.  
  
"Well then, it's settled!" she glared at Sara. "I was going to talk to you now, but since you have to show Mr. Hayama around...We'll just talk at your detention!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the bell rang. "C'mon, Akito, that's the lunch bell! Let's go!"  
  
Sara and Akito found a seat at a table with Libby, CiCi, and Vi.   
  
"Hey, girl!" Libby said, moving over so Sara could sit down. Akito found himself once again thinking about Sana and when she and Fuuka screamed that each other.   
  
Sara raised an eyebrow at Libby. "What about Akito?"  
  
Libby sighed and pushed Vi so Akito could have room. This is the new order of the seating: Back bench from left to right: Libby, Sara, and Akito. Front bench from left to right: Vi, CiCi, & then some other boys Akito didn't know.  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly, neither Akito nor Sara getting in a fight with any teachers. Sara had to go to detention, so Akito walked (A/N: Hahaha! You thought he was gonna wait for her, didn't you!?! But he wouldn't do that, well for Sana...maybe...depending on his mood) home alone. Actually, to tell the truth, he was happy to get away from the gang of girls. He didn't know why but Sara made his heart skip a beat.  
  
He took that back, he knew why. Because she was just like the one he loved...Just like Sana...And, a little like him.  
  
Heh heh! How was that!?! I think it's longer than my other chappys...But Akito is startin' to compare Sara to Sana! Hmm...Oh, and sorry that Sana hasn't been in the fic much...She'll be in the next chappy! Promise! But, she won't get much of a part until later. Sorry!   
  
Sana: But I'm the main character! People! Get her!  
  
AkitoSana: Ahhh! *gets attacked by Fan-people* Help meee!  
  
Sana: And what about that new girl!?! Ahhh! Akito-kun, you like her better than me!  
  
Akito: *pretty pissed off* She has a better chest than you, anyway. *looking at her chest.* Does it look any bigger without the baggy shirt you're wearing?  
  
Sana: *blushes* Ahh! You pervert! *gets out TWO hammers instead of one!* Die! Pervert! Argh!  
  
Akito: *has hammer marks all over him* Ow. *faints*  
  
Sana: *sweatdrops* He gets beat up and all he can say is OW!?! Argh! *hits the already unconsious Akito with her hammer* Diiiie! Akito! Diiiie!  
  
Natsumi: *walks in* Ooh! What's gonna happen!?! That Sara girl is pretty ugly in my opinion...Well, yeah, her chest is big and her legs are pretty long, and she has nice hair, pretty face, but...  
  
Sana: Argh! You people get away from me! AAAHHHH! *runs away*  
  
Natsumi: *doesn't notice* And what about that Yamato guy? Whoo, is he HOT. *blushes* I heard he---  
  
AkitoSana: *finally got them away and covers Natsumi's mouth* Shh! Don't give it away! *turns to the reviewers* Eh heh heh heh, just review soon and you'll found out what he is...eventually! Dunno what chappy but...*sweatdrops* And didn't you notice what a unique personality Sara has? I mean, Libby is just a laugh-over-everything-sorta-person. Infact, her personality is based off of Sirius Black from Harry Potter. CiCi is like Wormtail---except a lot more loyal to her friends! And Vi is sort of a much stricter Remus---although she will have fun with the girls----if it goes too far, her mood automatically changes! But Sara, she's really different. She tries to laugh-off-everything like Libby, but she can't laugh some things off. And Akito, being there, understands her. Maybe he originally wouldn't, but he does in this fic, and Sara's really grateful. You may be thinking that Sara doesn't have any problems, look at the way she acted in this chapter, it's probably all for attention when she acts like she did in the beginning. But it's not. Sara's really lonely inside. Libby knows about her father, which is why she refrained on saying something about him (see if you can find where she almost made a remark about her father! It's not easy! I didn't leave any clues!), but Vi and CiCi, not being so close to Sara, don't. They wonder why Sara never lets them come over, but they're the too afraid/too polite to ask sorta people, so Sara doesn't have any problem there. But her father has some real problems. And where's her father? Hmm...I wonder...  
  
Sara: ~_~ I thought you knew...  
  
AkitoSana: *smiles* Nope! ^____^ But, Sara, besides being based on Akito and Sana, also has some of my close friend (who wishes not to be named) in her (you may notice that often she'll do something that neither Sana nor Akito will do, that's when my friend would do that). My friend has the same exact problems as Sara, except her parents treat her lovingly, that and Sara is lonely. My friend and Sara are both happy-go-lucky sorta people. They love to be around people, they love to do sports, etc. But Sara is deprived from that. Well, she's on the Softball team, yeah, she also does instrumental (a Clarinet). They both love everyone unless you give them a reason to hate them. Then they will resort to violence. So Sara is pretty unique, like I stated above. I would go on and on (like the mangaka notes in their manga), but I have to get off in 10 minutes and I haven't even posted this yet. Bye! 


	5. Chapter five

Hiya everyone! Sorry, I haven't die! *deadpan: Boo...* Heh. SHE'S ALIIIIVE!!!! Sorry, don't know where that came from...-_-;; Anyway, here's the next chappy! Sana's back!!! Hehehe! Not for long, though. To my loyal (!?) fans...  
  
AKITOSANA-Hehe. Of course this is an Akito/Sana fic!!! I only support them! Damn anyone who thinks they belong with someone else! (not really, I respect everyone's opinions) This fic is about how Sana/Akito's love grows, and how Akito, Sara, and Sana grow as characters. Sara falls in love with Akito, Akito just gets confused because Sara is a lot like the two of them (actually, she's exactly like them since her character was made from their personalities). He feels bad for her, and doesn't want to hurt her (like he didn't want to hurt Fuuka), but he never falls in love with her, so don't worry. SANA/AKITO FOREVER!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Akito got home and walked in. His father wasn't home yet, he had a lot of stuff to do. Akito knew he wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. He walked into the kitchen and picked up a note. It read, "Hey Akito! Out with Yamato and his friends! Go order out or something! -Natsumi." Akito sighed and made for the refrigerator, but then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.   
  
"Heh-loe. Ees Hay...Ah-kee-toe Hay-yah-mah there?" asked a voice in broken English.  
  
"Sana?"  
  
"Akito!!"  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well..." he then proceeded to tell her all about what had happened since he had gotten at L.A.  
  
"Wow, you sure have been busy!" Sana laughed. "So, you started school today? Did you make any friends? Hayama Akito making friends..haha.."  
  
Akito, as usual, ignored her. "A few. Their names are Vivian Egao."   
  
"Vee-vee-an? Wierd..."  
  
He continued to ignore her. "Cecile Dou'Hou."  
  
"D...dou'hou!?! Ahahahahaha..."  
  
"Elizabeth Tenshi."  
  
"Eh-lee-za-beth..."  
  
"And Sara Kodoku."  
  
"Sah-lah?"  
  
"And that's it."  
  
"Wow, Akito! All girls! Ya know, if you hang out with only girls, you'll become a girl!"  
  
Akito smirked. "You mean like if I stay in the chlorine too long my butt will melt?"  
  
Sana laughed. "Exactly!" There were some noises from her end of the phone. "Yeah? Hold on, Akito."  
  
Akito sat in silence for a minute. He could see from the window that Sara had just got home. She did not appear to want to go in, though. She stood outside and looked around, as though she did not want to go in. Finally she stepped in and closed the door, though she left her bag outside.   
  
"Sara..." he muttered.  
  
"What?" came a voice. It was then that Akito noticed that Sana had come back without him noticing. "Listen, Akito, I need to go now. We're doing a special for Kodocha and we need to have a meeting."  
  
"Alright, I understand."  
  
"It's so boring, I'd rather be there with you."  
  
"Whatever bye."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Uh huh, bye."  
  
"And by the way, did you see the bath and body works commercial I did yet?"  
  
Akito was silent.  
  
"Aha! You did! Haha! Shame on you! Akito, you pervert! Remind me to hit you the next time I see you! Anyway, love ya, bye."  
  
Akito smiled, though Sana couldn't see him. "I...love you, too. Bye..." Sana hung up, and he went to fix himself something to eat, when there was another distraction. This time it was the doorbell.  
  
He unlocked the door and it opened. It was Sara.  
  
"Hey, Akitoooo!" she called, giggling.   
  
"What do you want?" he asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Oh, how nice," she pretended to cry again, before beaming at him. "We're going out for a little bit! We wanted to know if you wanted to come!"  
  
"No." Akito started to close the door, but Sara held it open.  
  
She grinned. "Too bad I won't take no for an answer. There's this Japanese restaurant we're going to, it has delicious Sushi..." she continued to ramble on, though Akito heard nothing after, "Sushi."  
  
"Sushi!?!" he cried. "Hold on, let me get my coat!" he grabbed his wallet and his coat and they left.  
  
"Now, we just gotta go to Libby's house. CeCe and Vi will be there, too! And then we'll go to the restaurant..."  
  
"Sushi..." Akito muttered. Eventually they reached Libby's house. Sara walked right in. Akito would have waited outside, but Sara grabbed his hand and pulled him in. She dragged him up to Libby's room.   
  
"Hey!" she called, when they entered. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah!" Libby cried, jumping up from her bed. She then noticed Akito. "What is he doing here?"  
  
"He's coming with us!" Sara said gleefully. "He's my new best friend!"  
  
"Am not," Akito grumbled.  
  
"And lover," Libby grinned.  
  
"And lover," Sara mimicked. "We mustn't forget that one."   
  
CeCe blinked. "Right. Are we going to go?"  
  
"Yup!" Sara laughed. "Let's go!" she led the way, down the stairs and out the front door. The restaurant was only 5 minutes away from Libby's house.  
  
They got there, and sat down, the same seating as lunch-time, except without the extra boys.   
  
"Hello," said the waitress. "What would you guys like?"  
  
"Water," said Vi.  
  
"Sprite," replied CeCe.  
  
"Tea," was for Akito.  
  
"Coke," was Libby's reply.  
  
"Coke-BEER," Sara grinned.  
  
The waitress was surprised. "What? Coke-Beer?! I'm sorry, there's no such thing..."  
  
Sara's grin widened. "Of course there is! You add coke and beer together!"  
  
"And pixie-stuffs if you're particularly hyper."  
  
"She'll have an ice-tea," interrupted Vi. The waitress then left, muttering about time-wasters.  
  
"Aww," Sara said. "Come on, Vi!"  
  
"Yeah, Vi," said Libby. "You ruined our fun!"  
  
Vi rolled her eyes. "Shut up."  
  
The rest of the day went nicely. Sara, Libby, and Vi, didn't get into any more fights, and Akito got his sushi which was better than any he'd every tried. After dropping Libby, Vi, and CeCe off at Libby's house, Sara and Akito walked home.   
  
"Well, bye, Akito!" Sara called, and she went into her house, waving. Akito entered his house and went straight to his room. He hadn't been there a minute when the phone rang again.   
  
"Hello?" he asked, answering it.  
  
"Akito? It's Sara..."  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Remember you gave me your number at the restaurant?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"I just wanted to say that I had..." There was a noise at her side of the phone. "What?" she cried.  
  
"Sara?" Akito asked, alarmed.   
  
"I wasn't! I swear! I didn't talk to anyone like that, I was just..." there was a click, and the phone went dead.  
  
Dun dun dun! What happened?? Can anyone guess? If you get it right, you get...nothing! Muwahahahahahaha *cough* X_x;; Anyway, isn't this amazing!? I wrote 4 whole pages!! Heh heh! Go me!! ^_^; 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6-  
  
Akito stared at the phone for a minute before hanging up. He wanted to go upstairs, to do anything but stand there, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of her house. He wondered why she had cried like that.   
  
"It's probably nothing..." he muttered. "She's just...just...just doing a prank. Or a play, or something. She did mention that she and her father do that...She was just...just trying to freak me out, that's all." But either Sara was an excellent actress, or that was real.  
  
"AKITO!!! I'm home~!! Did you make me some food? I'm starved!"   
  
Akito turned away from the phone and went to greet his sister. "No, I went out with some of my friends."  
  
"Friends!? You!?! Who would want to be friends with you??" Natsumi opened the refrigerator and began to take things out of it.   
  
"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." and he went up to his room and read until he fell asleep.  
  
The next day Akito left early and waited at Sara's house, but no one walked out and so he went to school, figuring she was already there. She wasn't there, but he saw her friend Libby.  
  
"Hey! Akito!" she called, and ran over to him. "You see Sara?"  
  
"No, I thought she was here already...Do you think she's in trouble?"  
  
"Trouble? Hell ya!!" Libby laughed. Akito froze, and she continued. "She probably skipped and got caught again!"   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Don't worry about her, Akito. Come on, let's go! Don't wanna piss Ms. Shizuku off!"  
  
The day went on, and still there was no sign of Sara. Akito had therapy, so he left early, since it was 15 minutes walk from the school.  
  
"Ah, Akito. I heard you've made a lot of progress. Today we'll just do simple things..." Akito did a lot of movements and excercises, and finally it was over and he walked home. He passed Sara's house, and noticed that the door was open.  
  
"Sarah was probably sneaking again..." Akito thought, and couldn't resist going inside. He walked around until he found a door that said, "Sara's Room," and walked in. There he saw two figures lying on the floor, one heavily bleeding. That figure was Sara.  
  
I know it's short, but I've been busy and...Meep. I'll try to update more often. For all you people, I'll again remind you that this IS a Sana/Akito fic, though it doesn't seem like it. It will show how their love grows and Sara helps them through it. X_x;; I feel bad for Sara-don't you? All those problems. Poor girl. She just wants to be loved. I wonder where her mother is. (In truth, I have no idea, and I'm the writer...That's pretty sad, isn't it? -___-;;) For all you people who like Anime forums, you should join MoonFantasy Forums (Http://www.moonfantasy.com/phpBB/) It's an excellent site!! My nick is Chibisah there. I have lots of fun being there! You get to talk to lots of people about anime and just about anything!! ^___~ 


End file.
